


Auld Lang Syne

by LizAtenea



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alex is a good soul here, Anxiety Attacks, Drunk Highlanders, Gen, Happy New Year 1947, Happy New Year 2021 Everyone, Mentioned Gibson, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon WW2, Post-Dunkirk Evacuation, Suicidal Thoughts, Tommy is bitter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAtenea/pseuds/LizAtenea
Summary: Tommy tiene un encuentro inesperado con Alex la última noche de 1946.
Relationships: Alex (Dunkirk) - Relationship, Tommy (Dunkirk) - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Under a blood red sky  
> A crowd has gathered in black and white  
> Arms entwined, the chosen few  
> The newspapers says, says  
> Say it’s true it’s true...  
> And we can break through  
> Though torn in two  
> We can be one
> 
> (New Year's Day / U2)
> 
> Me pasé una noche hasta la madrugada escribiendo esto. U2 y Auld Lang Syne me inspiraron. Espero les guste y Feliz año 2021 a todos!

El paquete de tabaco Craven A todavía bailaba entre sus pálidos dedos cuando el reloj del Big Ben marcó las 11:00 PM. Habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde su último cigarrillo. Tommy, intentando hacer oídos sordos a las risas de los transeúntes que cruzaban cerca, dejó caer la espalda contra el respaldar de la banca y tras un largo suspiro de resignación, finalmente decidió: era ya momento de dejarlo. Sus pulmones acostumbrados a llenarse de humo protestaban provocándole ansiedad, pero por más enfermo que se sintiera no retrocedería. No cuando a sus ojos éste era una señal de cambio, su propósito de año nuevo.

¿O era año nuevo un motivo flojo prestándose a hacer esa clase de promesas?

En todo caso madre se alegraría. Ya no habría que oírla lamentarse mientras él, encerrado en su habitación, aparentaba dormir: " _Ese maldito vicio lo tiene esclavizado, pobrecillo. Fuma demasiado que temo que un día pierda el sentido"._ Y claro, a padre y a sus hermanas también les daría gusto.

Agitó la cajetilla oyendo como los cinco cigarrillos que sobraban se arremolinaban entre ellos. Respiró hondo, no rompería su promesa. Antes de perderlo de vista en el fondo del bolsillo de su abrigo se permitió recordar el cielo rojo sangre sobre su cabeza la primera vez que aprendió a fumar. Daventry, un compañero de armas nacido en Manchester y la mejor puntería de todo el batallón, le había enseñado. _"En la guerra todos fuman"_ , aseguró cuando en un primer momento Tommy se negó. Correr a través de campos ajenos salpicados de miedo y violencia era duro de digerir, de modo que tenía que aprender. Y bien que lo hizo, comprendiendo el mensaje oculto detrás de la intención de Daventry: calmar los nervios a punta de cigarrillos.

Se arrebujo en su abrigo del viento invernal. Una vez más las risas de los transeúntes se colaron en sus oídos. Un grupo de adolescentes, dos muchachas y sus acompañantes, se aproximaban envueltos en un delirante carcajeo. Los chicos se enzarzaban en una falsa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo divirtiendo a sus chicas. Decían que eran héroes, que les habían dado duro a los alemanes. Menuda mierda. Si Tommy pudiera sembrar en sus mentes parte de sus pesadillas ya no se reirían tanto.

Cuando volvió de la guerra creyó que en su casa el miedo desaparecería. No fue así. Por las noches sus gritos despertaban a todo el mundo y era necesario quedarse un momento con él hasta que su llanto amainara y sus manos dejaran de aferrarse con fuerza a la cintura de quien estuviera más cerca. Pero al amanecer, cuando todo lo que quedaba de él era un cascarón inanimado, creaba entre ellos una muralla invisible por lo que era imposible compartir nada con él. ¿Cómo podrían ayudarle si Tommy prefería fingir estar muerto en su cama antes que explicarles la tortura constante que le infligían los recuerdos? Su futuro se iría al diablo, la familia lo discutía siempre. Y cuatro meses después, algo en Tommy había tocado fondo: _"No soy lo suficientemente bueno para este mundo"_. En el cuarto de baño, el correr del agua en la bañera resultaba una distracción fascinante. Las pastillas para dormir serían de gran ayuda. ¿De verdad quería hacerlo?

Los adolescentes dejaron de hacer el payaso y, abrazando a sus chicas, se dedicaron a compartir con ellas sus planes a futuro. Aparentemente, 1946 había sido para ellos un año estupendo: estudiar, ir al teatro, morirse de la risa. Tommy alguna vez vivió todo eso.

Llegó un momento en que su depresión dejó de ahorcarle y la idea de empezar de nuevo surgió como un maravilloso regalo. Entonces había que asimilar el mundo en paz que tenía delante y conseguir un empleo para labrarse un futuro.

Pero no en 1946.

Un año pésimo de por sí. ¿Quién le garantizaba que el próximo sería más amable? Para alguien como él recuperar la normalidad resultaba un camino largo. Era un héroe, un héroe del pasado. Y muchos de ellos lo único que consiguieron fue el rechazo de futuros empleadores, reacios a colocar a locos enfermos. Fue una suerte que consiguiera hacerse de un puesto en un taller de mecánica, pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Para empezar los ruidos fuertes hacían de él un manojo de nervios y ni que decir de su falta de atención: equivocar un galón de Diesel en lugar de la llave inglesa que le pedían, por ejemplo. Su antiguo patrón perdió la paciencia: _"¡Ya déjate de sandeces, muchacho lunático, o voy a echarte!"_. Y por supuesto, lo echó.

Su familia sufría con él sus desgracias. Y de vuelta la discusión mientras Tommy en su habitación se refugiaba del mundo junto a sus cigarrillos. Sus hermanas de vez en cuando subían a visitarlo, pero por culpa del humo les era imposible permanecer allí más de dos minutos. Mejor engancharse al tabaco que a la bebida, pensaba Tommy, sobretodo porque ésta última era la culpable de tragedias más tempranas. Daventry se había enganchado a la bebida. Lo supo después de que le llegara la invitación a su funeral: bebido como siempre había querido reparar el tejado de su casa, perdiendo el equilibrio y partiéndose el cuello. Lockhart, el vecino bonachón de enfrente, regresaba del bar cuando una camioneta lo embistió. El hombre había regresado de la guerra de una pieza y ahora, después del accidente, se había convertido en un tullido amargado.

Las voces de los adolescentes se perdieron calle abajo y Tommy, hartándose del frio, se puso de pie.

¿Quiénes estarían de visita en su casa? Efectivamente, familiares y amigos que no entenderían el abismo de pesadilla al que Tommy había sucumbido. Salió de casa diciéndoles que pasaría la fiesta con amigos. A saber lo que pensarían: un mentiroso. Hace mucho que a Tommy le había dejado de interesar la vida social.

A medida que avanzaba, el ánimo por donde mirase era cada vez más desbordante. Los bares y clubes repletos de comensales tenían a los camareros atareados con las manos ocupadas de pedidos. La música alegre más el inteligible lío de voces completaban el ambiente festivo.

A través de las ventanas reconoció en muchos hombres a jóvenes como él, con las mejillas coloradas de tanto licor mientras chillaban enérgicos cánticos populares. ¿Cómo hacían para no sentirse culpables en una noche así? Por seis años habían empuñado un arma y robado vidas como si tuvieran el derecho. Y Gran Bretaña los creía héroes. ¿Se sentirían orgullosos?

Tommy se perdió en un torbellino de preguntas. En vez de buscar respuestas se avergonzaba, renegaba de su título de héroe no merecido. De robar vidas antes que salvarlas. Antes que un arma tenía una voz, y no había gritado para pedir clemencia por ninguno de ellos. Otros merecían vivir más que él.

Gibson lo merecía.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Gibson. No era Gibson su verdadero nombre, pero a falta de uno lo llamaría Gibson hasta el final de sus días.

No se percató de que perdía el rumbo hasta que se dio de bruces contra alguien que venía en sentido contrario.

Alguna vez escuchó por allí que cuando se conocía a la alma gemela el tiempo se detenía. Pero si esa reacción traía consigo un tropel de imágenes turbias y desenfocadas, y la sangre corriendo por las venas se tornaba gélida, entonces no era a la alma gemela a quien se veía. Sino a un fantasma del pasado.

Enfrente de él, el rostro de Alex lo miraba sorprendido. Era tal como lo recordaba: un par de centímetros más alto, cabello perfectamente recortado, y una mirada seria y penetrante. La tensión picó a Tommy provocando que cambiara el peso de un pie al otro.

—¿Tommy? —Y su voz también era tal como la recordaba. Una voz grave que lo arrastraba de vuelta a las entrañas de un barco pesquero.

Se limitó a mirarlo sin contestar.

—Tommy, que gusto. —Las mejillas de Alex marcaban vistosos hoyuelos al sonreír—. El mundo es tan pequeño. No nos hemos visto en años desde que...

Enmudeció. Era comprensible; la vergüenza de sus actos lo apabullaba.

—¿Vienes con amigos? —Alex volvió a abrir la boca.

—Estoy solo —dijo al fin, y de repente sus ojos se quedaron suspendidos en los paquetes de cigarrillos que Alex traía en las manos.

Alex, advirtiendo su interés, explicó:

—Son para los chicos, están en el bar esperándome. Al dueño del local se le agotaron todos los que tenía, de modo que me ofrecí a comprarlos fuera. Ya sabes, en una noche así la falta de tabaco no lo perdonaríamos por nada.

Tommy asintió. Su mano derecha inconscientemente tropezó con el bulto rectangular dentro de su abrigo. El paquete de Craven A. La ansiedad era dura de roer pero se lo había prometido; no daría su brazo a torcer.

—Está helando aquí —se quejó Alex abrazándose a sí mismo—. Ya que te encuentro aquí solo, ¿por qué no vienes al bar y te acoplas a mi grupo?

Tommy sacudió la cabeza. Eso sería lo último que haría.

—Gracias, pero no.

—Venga —insistió—. Ya casi es año nuevo y nadie debería pasarlo aquí solo.

Y antes de que pudiera negarse una vez más, Alex ya lo tenía agarrado de un brazo, arrastrándolo con firmeza hacia uno de los bares concurridos de gente.

Dentro el ambiente era cálido. Todas las mesas, incluso la barra, estaban abarrotadas de público y tanto hombres como mujeres, vestidos de fiesta y llevando en la cabeza ridículas gorras amarillas de cartón, compartían sonrisas chispeantes y jarras de cerveza servida hasta el borde. Del techo colgaban serpentinas y banderines coloridos, y un gran letrero que rezaba en letras doradas: Feliz Año Nuevo 1947.

Ambos cruzaron la pista de baile en donde parejas alegres se movían con energía al ritmo del _Jazz &Swing_. Una de las chicas al dar un impetuoso giro casi se tropezó con sus tacones, pero Alex, con un movimiento raudo del brazo, rodeó su cintura evitando su caída.

—Cuidado preciosa —le dijo, ignorando la mirada de odio que su pareja de baile, un pelirrojo hasta el bigote, le dedicaba.

La mesa a la que Alex lo dirigía se situaba en la mano izquierda casi al rincón. A diferencia del resto de comensales, los hombres sentados allí llevaban puestas gorras militares. Algo dentro de Tommy picó. Al tenerlos más cerca reconoció que las gorras pertenecían al uniforme de los Highlanders. Los vellos se le erizaron como los de un gato espantado. De modo que ellos eran...

—Eh, Alex, ¿qué traes allí?

Los hombres examinaron a Tommy con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo.

—Ése no es... —empezó a decir uno de ellos.

—Uno de los nuestros, Davidson —contestó Alex, sentándose a la mesa y ofreciendo a Tommy el asiento vacío a su lado—. No hace daño, compadres, solo es un inglés.

Las risotadas no se hicieron esperar. ¿Qué era lo gracioso? Tommy no entendía hasta que vio a Alex hurgar en sus bolsillos y sacarse una gorra Highlander, la suya, y ponérsela ladeada igual que el resto. El orgullo escocés, sin duda.

—Muchachos, les presento a Tommy. Tommy, te presento a los muchachos.

A continuación los Highlanders recitaron sus nombres con saludos militares: Amish, Kirk, Mungo, Cameron, Davidson. Seis en total, contando a Alex.

—División de Infantería Highlander, orgullo de la nación —recitó éste último.

Tommy los oyó pero no correspondió a ninguno.

—Oye, sírvete —ofreció Alex, extendiendo un paquete de cigarrillos recién abierto.

—Gracias, pero lo he dejado.

—No me digas, ¿y por qué?

 _"Es mi propósito de año nuevo, idiota"_. No había que fastidiarse contándole la verdad.

—Descubrí que es malo para la salud.

—Venga —se burló Davidson—, si ya hemos hecho toda clase de barbaridades y fumar siempre fue el menos dañino.

Una vez más la mesa entera se desternilló de risa, opacando por un instante la música _Mambo_ adornada de entusiastas solos de trompeta. Tommy reprimió fruncir los labios a fin de ocultar su rabia, aunque con esa clase de gente imaginaba que no podría contenerse más tiempo.

Estaban manchados de culpa, todos y cada uno de ellos. En el fondo de su mente los ojos verdes de Gibson volvían a suplicar por su intervención. Y cuando Tommy quiso hacerlo su voz no había dado la talla, sin fuerza suficiente para enfrentar una evidente injusticia. Todos eran culpables, todos y cada uno de ellos, apoyando la mortal solución de Alex como si de un juez se tratara. Y a Tommy, el incapaz, no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que decir: _"Viviré con eso, pero está mal"_.

Su mirada perdida, de pronto cuadró el rostro desenfocado que sin intención miraba directamente. Davidson —algo en su cara le era familiar— tenía clavados en él sus ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera ocupado intentando recordar algo que se había dejado en el tintero.

—¡Salud por el año nuevo! —Amish brindó levantando en alto su jarra de cerveza. El resto lo imitó—. ¡Y a la mierda con el año viejo!

Tommy se llevó a los labios la jarra de cerveza que al momento le ofrecieron, probándolo en pequeños sorbos y aguantando el sabor amargo en su lengua. Luego de brindar, por el rabillo del ojo notó a Davidson reanudar su inquietante atención en él. Entonces lo comprendió, ya se acordaba. Ese Davidson era el Highlander que había apuntado a Gibson con el fusil.

—Es verdad, compadres —dijo Cameron, echando las cenizas de su cigarrillo al cenicero—. Este ha sido un año de mierda.

—El hijo de puta de mi ex patrón me echó hace tres semanas —comentó Mungo—. Me lo encaré y le solté tres cosas bien dichas: Soy un héroe, los héroes merecen un santo respeto, y si no fuera por mí ese negocio suyo estaría bajo escombros. ¿Y saben que me contestó? ¡Pues colócate en un museo!

Toda la mesa negó con la cabeza, desconcertada.

—Me pasó lo mismo —intervino Kirk—, aunque no me dijo que me colocara en un museo. Mi ex patrón fue menos amable; me recomendó que me encerrara en un manicomio. ¿Lo pueden creer?

—Uhh... —La mesa entera se desconcertó por segunda vez.

Tommy arrugó el ceño. De manera que ellos también sufrían esa clase de rechazos. Y pese a eso, no comprendía por qué esta gente celebraba.

—Pero ya basta —continuó Kirk—. Veamos el lado bueno de las cosas. Estamos libres de responsabilidades y por eso estamos aquí, compartiendo una noche de lo más genial en un bar de Londres.

—¿Libre dices? —Se jaraneó Alex—. La bronca que te echará tu esposa cuando se entere de que nos seguiste a Inglaterra sin pedir permiso.

La mesa, cada vez más achispada por el alcohol, volvió a animarse. Sus bocas convertidas en auténticas chimeneas recordaron a Tommy los Craven A resguardados en su bolsillo. Empezaba a sufrir un cuadro de ansiedad.

Los Highlanders se enredaron entonces en temas aburridos acerca del orgullo escocés, de sus mártires, de sus victorias. A alguien se le ocurrió un chiste y el resto respondió batiendo las mandíbulas como estúpidas hienas. ¿Cuánto más aguantaría permanecer sentado en esta silla? A cada segundo la situación se le antojaba más insoportable.

En eso los ojos entrecerrados de Davidson se abrieron de golpe como si despertara de un sueño. Chasqueó los dedos exigiendo atención.

—Oigan, ya sé quién es. En el barco pesquero, cuando nos quedamos varados en Dunkerque. Este inglés se escondía con nosotros.

Los hombres, arqueando las cejas, analizaron a Tommy más a fondo como si se tratara de una especie extraña exhibida en una feria de mutantes. Alex, clavando la vista en el borde de la mesa, no hizo comentario alguno.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo —dijo Mungo—. Es él.

—Aquel soldadito imberbe y suave como un cervatillo —apuntó Amish.

Tommy, abochornado, se retorcía las manos bajo la mesa. Entonces los Highlanders se enfrascaron en lo sucedido en Dunkerque. Hablaron de las dunas y Tommy visualizó los cuerpos enterrados bajo ellas. Hablaron de los destructores y sus pulmones experimentaron la sensación de estar a punto de ingerir agua salada. Hablaron del barco pesquero, de la marea que tardaba en subir, de los tiros de práctica, del agua ingresando a borbotones por los agujeros.

Hablaron de Gibson...

—Ese franchute disfrazado de británico —escupió Davidson con desprecio—. ¿Cómo se hacía llamar?

Varios nombres surgieron en tropel: Gibbons, Gilbert. ¿No era Gina?, bromeó uno. El deseo de dar con el nombre correcto desató una euforia insólita. Al rato todos se dedicaban a bautizar a Gibson con apelativos estúpidos e hirientes.

—Sr. Ranita.

—No. Señorita rana maricona.

—Rana cagacamas.

—Hijo abortado de De Gaulle.

¿Cómo podían ser tan miserables?, pensó Tommy. Estaban hablando de un muerto por el amor de Dios.

Alex alzó la vista y golpeó los nudillos en el tablero de la mesa.

—Bueno, chicos, ya está bien —regañó, exhibiendo una nerviosa sonrisa—. Creo que saben que es de mala educación hablar así de los que ya no están en este mundo.

—Y bien merecido que lo tiene —zanjó Davidson.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Las miradas al unísono recayeron sobre Tommy. Debajo de la mesa, sus puños apretados sentían el pinchazo de las uñas hundiéndose en la carne.

—Bueno, está claro ¿no? —contestó Davidson como si tal cosa—. El franchute maricón se robó la identidad de uno de los nuestros. Un pobre inglés asustado y desesperado por volver a casa.

—Gibson también quería escapar.

—¡Oh! —Davidson miró a su grupo con aire divertido—. De manera que ese era el nombre. Gibson. Un inglés muerto que yace desnudo en la arena. Eh, Alex, ¿te acuerdas? Tú dijiste eso.

—Davidson, hermano. —La cara de Alex se había puesto roja—. Estás borracho. No es el momento para hablar de eso esta noche.

—¿Por qué no? Hay que decirle las cosas claras a esta oveja descarriada.

—¿Cómo dices? —La mirada de Tommy se tornó fulminante.

—Lo que oíste, compadre. Me acuerdo clarito como protegías a ese desertor. Habiendo tantos de los tuyos a quienes pudiste echar una mano. Pero no, vas y prefieres dártelas de caballero justiciero buscando salvar el culo a tu damisela. ¿Por qué mejor no admites que fuiste un pésimo compañero de armas? Y no me mires así, zoquete, que no te tengo miedo. Tu franchute duerme bajo el mar y ya está. Tiene lo que se merece convertido eternamente en comida para peces.

La silla de Tommy se volcó cuando en un movimiento brusco se puso de pie. La sangre hervía bajo sus venas, ordenaban todo su ser. Sus brazos se extendieron hacia Davidson, cogiéndolo de la chaqueta con la misma fuerza de las garras de un ave de rapiña. Iba a golpearlo, romperlo. Y no descansaría hasta regar con su sangre el suelo entero.

Pero un coro de festejo desbarató sus intenciones.

Comenzaba la cuenta regresiva. Las voces masculinas y femeninas se entremezclaban como una sola. Un silbido por aquí, una arenga por allá. Y de repente, como si el planeta se quitara una prenda sucia, había aterrizado sobre ellos el nuevo año de 1947.

Tommy se quedó rezagado, confundido entre al intercambio de abrazos y los besos apasionados de las parejas. En la mesa de Alex alguien destapó una botella y salpicó a todo el mundo su espumante contenido. Otro con voz desafinada se puso a cantar el _Auld Lang Syne_. Al rato todos en el bar empezaron a entonar la misma canción.

Tommy no se quedó a escuchar. Sus pies se movieron raudos esquivando a los comensales hasta cruzar la salida y correr al frío exterior. Empezaba a nevar. En su interior el dolor se comportaba igual que la nieve, derritiéndose al caer hasta formar lágrimas suficientes para llorar un siglo entero. Davidson lo había hecho pedazos; ya nunca encontraría las piezas faltantes para volver a ser un hombre completo. Estaba condenado. Sí, hace mucho que lo estaba. Desde que decidió dejar de luchar por Gibson supo que su condena estaba escrita.

El júbilo en la calles era ensordecedor. El Big Ben marcando las 12.00 con su particular tañer de campana lo perseguía. En alguna parte alguien encendió fuegos artificiales, tiñendo el cielo londinense de luces multicolor en honor al año nuevo. ¿Y qué cambiaba en año nuevo? Nada. Tommy seguiría siendo un desgraciado. Volvería a fumar, sí; al diablo con la promesa. Se perdería con su paquete de Craven A por allí. Se llenaría los pulmones de humo hasta ahogarse y con un poco de suerte moriría.

Sus manos alcanzaron la helada baranda del puente de Westminster, encontrándose con las aguas oscuras del río Támesis. Las lámparas de la ciudad se reflejaban allí como esferas blancas. Quedó fascinado entonces como cuando el correr del agua en la bañera lo distraía. Dormir entre esferas blancas. Dios, nunca lo había considerado.

—Tommy.

Sus hombros reaccionaron sobrecogidos ante la voz agitada que le hablaba a sus espaldas. Maldita sea, ¿por qué Alex lo había seguido?

—Tommy, oye. —habló de nuevo. Una risilla tonta brotó después—. No esperaba que te marcharas tan pronto.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso conmigo, ¿quieres? —gruñó Tommy.

—Oh, no —balbuceó el otro—. Claro que no. Mi intención no era... —se quedó mudo. Un profundo suspiro se escuchó al rato—. Te debo una disculpa.

—Te estás disculpando con el hombre equivocado.

—No, con Gib... Con él me disculpé hace mucho.

—Él está muerto —soltó Tommy con rabia contenida.

—Lo sé, pero lo hice de todas formas.

Un silencio mutuo reinó entre ellos. El viento se levantó trayendo consigo la algarabía fresca de la juventud que, borrachos o no, se aferraban a sus esperanzas de que este mundo de a pocos volviera a levantarse.

Tommy sintió a Alex acercarse, situarse a su lado izquierdo y clavar la mirada en algún punto invisible más allá del Támesis.

Del bolsillo se sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y ofreció a Tommy.

—No, lo he dejado —le recordó él.

—Dios, ¿cómo haces? Yo no puedo. —Se puso un cigarrillo en los labios y lo encendió. Aspiraba el humo como si se tratara de su propia alma errante.

Las manos de Tommy se apretaron con fuerza a la baranda, concentrándose de vuelta en las esferas blancas reflejadas en el oscuro río. El agua corriendo en la bañera acudió una vez más a su memoria. Las pastillas para dormir estaban guardadas en su mesita de noche; no las necesitaría. Su imaginación hizo que visualizara el cuerpo de Gibson emergiendo de las aguas. ¿Cómo lo había venido a visitar hasta aquí? Ahora acabar con esto sería más fácil. Tendría que compensar a Gibson, tendría que saltar. Si este era el precio que pagar por su falta pues lo haría.

Total, otros tenían más derecho de vivir, ¿verdad?

—Déjalo ir, Tommy. —La voz firme de Alex rompió como a un cristal sus planes—. No eres menos que nadie. No has llegado tan lejos para que ahora desees dormir tan temprano.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —Tommy no se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Eres como un libro abierto, amigo. Puedo leerte.

—¿Eso crees? —Ahora sí que Tommy lo miró—. Si sabes hacer tal prodigio, ¿por qué demonios no leíste la clemencia que te pedía por él?

Alex se mordió el labio inferior. El cigarrillo se consumía entre sus dedos.

—Lo siento, Tommy. Estaba asustado, quería irme a casa.

—Todos queríamos.

—A sido duro llegar hasta aquí. No creas que me rio de la vida. Hay veces en que no puedo conmigo mismo, entonces quedo con mis antiguos compañeros y siento que la vida se me hace más llevadera. ¿No haces tú lo mismo?

Tommy tragó saliva.

—No, no tengo tiempo... No se me da muy bien...

Alex negó con la cabeza.

—Encerrarte en ti mismo no es un camino saludable —le dijo—. Créeme, tenía amigos que... Bueno, ya no están aquí por eso.

La nieve cubría de blanco las calles, los autos estacionados, los tejados y a la gente que la desafiaba transitando bajo ella. Contemplaron aquello sumidos en un segundo silencio. Alex aspiró por última vez lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo antes de aplastarlo en el suelo con el tacón de su bota. Hurgó en sus bolsillos y se sacó una libretita y una pluma. Se puso a escribir.

—Me quedaré en Londres hasta la próxima semana —dijo, extendiendo hacia Tommy el papel escrito recién arrancado de la libretita—. Esa es la dirección del hotel donde estoy hospedado con los chicos. Te escribí el teléfono también. Solo dale una timbrada y te esperaré.

Las mejillas de Alex volvieron a marcar vistosos hoyuelos al sonreír. Se puso derecho y se despidió con un saludo militar. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó directo al bar donde sus hermanos de regimiento se preguntarían en donde se había metido.

Solitario ahora, Tommy entendió el punto de Alex. No eran tan distintos. Él también luchaba día a día contra sus propios demonios, pero a diferencia de Tommy, Alex se esforzaba por mantenerlos a raya.

Y estando así tenía la voluntad de ayudarlo.

Lo estaba conociendo por primera vez: un tipo amable, tan distante del carácter egoísta que en el pasado conoció. Detrás de su sonrisa había una invitación de amistad. Si bien tenía de amigos a tipejos desagradables con los que se sentía a gusto, eso no quitaba la posibilidad de que tal vez, tal vez lo llamara. Tal vez aceptara su invitación. Tal vez por primera vez, desde que regresó de la guerra, dejaría ir el dolor sin quebrar la relación con su familia. Se despediría de Gibson emergiendo de las aguas y rezaría por su alma. Y comenzaría el nuevo año siendo otro.

Pero antes, arrojaría el paquete de Craven A al río y se iría a casa sin tiempo a verlo hundirse en sus profundidades.


End file.
